fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wywiad z dziobakiem/scenariusz
Chłopcy chcą dowiedzieć się, co oznacza terkotanie dziobaka, więc budują Pepe-Tłumacza. Okazuje się, że zbudowane urządzenie działa na wszystkie zwierzęta. Postanawiają zatem przekazać ich właścicielom informacje, czego ich pupile od nich oczekują. Fretka zostaje zaproszona do Jeremiasza, jednak pudel Zuzi uniemożliwia jej miłe spędzenie czasu. Dundersztyc planuje zalać obszar Trzech Stanów, aby ulice przemieniły się w kanały takie jak w Wenecji, a następnie sprzedawać ludziom łódki. Wywiad z dziobakiem (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe razem leżą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: Co tu robić? Co tu robić? Co tu dzisiaj robić? Masz jakieś pomysły? A może ty Pepe, jakieś plany na dzisiaj? (Pepe terkocze.) Ach! Ten twój odgłos nigdy mi się nie znudzi. (Pepe terkocze.) Ekstra. (Udaje terkotanie.) Śmiało Ferb, a teraz ty. (Ferb udaje odgłosy terkotania.) (Fineasz terkocze.) (Pepe terkocze, Fineasz, terkocze, Ferb terkocze, Pepe terkocze.) Ciekawe co to znaczy? (Pepe terkocze.) Ej Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudujemy Pepe-tłumacza. Nareszcie dowiemy się co arrrrr oznacza. Według niektórych dziobaki są głupie, ale być może on miewa genialne pomysły. Tak jak inny, cichy zwierzak, którego znam. (Ferb terkocze, Fineasz terkocze, Ferb terkocze, Pepe terkocze, , Ferb terkocze, Fineasz terkocze, Ferb terkocze.) (Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą przez telefon.) Fretka: Stefa, to już cztery dni. Nie spodziewam się, że książę z bajki przyniesie mi pantofelek, czy coś, ale mógłby chociaż zadzwonić. (Do Fretki dzwoni Jeremiasz.) Czekaj, mam drugi telefon. Hy, to on! Dzwonie, pa! (Przełącza rozmowę.) Halo! Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka, tu Jeremiasz. Fretka: Ależ dzień dobry panu. Jeremiasz: He? Fretka: Hehe! To znaczy, jak leci? Jeremiasz: (Gra na konsoli w domu.) Właśnie dostałem najnowszą grę "Totalne zniszczenie 3", może ... miałabyś ochotę wpaść i ze mną zagrać? Fretka: O tak, ty, ja i mała Zuzia. A przed nami gra video, tak? Jeremiasz: Zuzia? Nie, jest u przyjaciółki. (Słychać pukanie do drzwi.) Oj, poczekaj chwilę, muszę otworzyć drzwi. (Za drzwiami stoi zdyszana Fretka.) Fretka: Ehyhyyhyhy...no, to w co gramy?! (Fineasz i Ferb kończą budowę Pepe-tłumacza.) Fineasz: Tu wszystko gotowe! Dobra, a teraz jeszcze tylko zwierzak. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy, gdzie jest problem z prądem.) Major Monogram: A, już jesteś Agencie P. Przepraszam za światło, wykorzystujemy alternatywne źródło energii, ale mamy jeszcze drobne problemy techniczne. Postanowiłem, że nasza sekcja, będzie ekologiczna. Dobrze, zadanie, zadanie. Gdzie to może być? Oszczędzamy papier, więc wszystko drukujemy na tej samej kartce, no i... cóż wybacz, jak bym się nie starał i tak tego nie przeczytam. Ekhem! Ale jestem pewien, że chodzi o Dundersztyca. Dorwij go! (Pepe rusza na misje, a Monogram idzie do Carla, który zasila prąd dzięki roweru.) Ach, do stu piorunów, Carl! Pedałuj szybciej! Muszę szybko sprawdzić maila. (Pepe pojawia się w ogródku, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb go szukają.) Fineasz: Pepe?! (Zauważa Pepe.) O tu jesteś. Chodź ze mną! (Kładzie go przy Pepe-tłumaczu.) Proszę, usiądź wygodnie. Sieeeedź! Gotowe. (Ferb włącza tłumacza.) No dobra Pepe, Chcemy poznać twoje myśli. No nie krępujarrr.. się. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Och. Razem z Ferbem zbudowaliśmy Pepe-tłumacza, żeby wreszcie zrozumieć co mówi. Izabela: Świetnie! Ale czy do tego nie jest wam potrzebny Pepe? (Pepe znika.) Fineasz: A to dziwne. Był tu jeszcze przed chwilą. (Słychać głos z tłumacz.) Ptak: Lubię robaki. (Chłopcy myślą, że powiedziała to Izabela.) Izabela: Ale to nie ja! Ptak: (Przez tłumacza) Grube, tłuste robaki. Zaraz je znajdę i sobie zjem. Fineasz i Izabela: Wow! Fineasz: (Podchodzi z mikrofonem do ptaka.) Witaj ptaszku. Czy rozumiesz co mówię? Ptak: Nie jesteś trochę za młody, by rozmawiać ze zwierzętami? Fineasz: Tak, trochę jestem. (Podchodzi z mikrofonem do wiewiórki.) A ty wiewiórko, czy rozumiesz co mówię? Wiewiórka: Rozumiem. Nie masz może kilku orzeszków? Izabela: Ale urocza! Wiewiórka: Tak, tak, jasne. Jestem urocza, ale dajcie orzechy. Fineasz: Wow! Działa na wszystkich zwierzętach. Izabela: Ej, czy mogłabym przyjść z moim psem Pinkyim? Szczeka na drzwi, gdy w telewizji zadzwoni dzwonek. Chciałabym mu wytłumaczyć, że nie musi. Fineasz: Warto spróbować. Izabela: Świetnie, wracam za chwilę. (Biegnie do domu.) Fineasz: Wow! Mając to urządzenie dowiemy się wreszcie co gryzie wszystkie zwierzęta. (Ptak na drzewie to słyszy i lecie oznajmić to wszystkim zwierzętom w mieście.) (Fretka gra u Jeremiasza na konsoli.) Jeremiasz: Cieszę się, że jednak postanowiłaś przyjść. Większość dziewczyn nie przepada za grami. Fretka: Psy, większość. ja jestem od nich fajniejsza. Tak, ja wręcz kocham takie gry. (Między parą pojawia się pies Zuzi.) Co to? Jeremiasz: Ach, to jest pies Zuzi. (Głaszcze psa.) Dobra psinka, dobra psinka. Fretka: Tak, dobra psinka, dobra psinka...n(Pies warczy na Fretkę.) Chyba mnie nie lubi. Dundersztyc knuje coś w lesie! (Dundersztyc w lesie ustawia swoją łódkę.) Dundersztyc: (Pepe zaczyna się skradać, ale nadeptuje na patyk.) Pepe Pan Dziobak? Ni-ni-nie chowaj się. To tylko ja. Podejdź. (Pepe podchodzi i wpada w pułapkę.) Hahaha! To moja nowa klatka. Kupiłem ją na wyprzedaży w sklepie dla nurków. Połowa ceny, ponieważ połowę klatki coś odgryzło. No, oto mój niecny plan. Tymże pilotem otworzę tamę i zaleje ulice naszego miasta. Tworząc piękne kanały, takie jak w Wenecji, we Włoszech. Albo przynajmniej te w Wenecji kalifornijskiej. Ale jak ludzie będą się wtedy przemieszczać? Będą musieli kupić mój wynalazek. To jak samochód, ale porusza się po powierzchni wody. Oto i on! I co sądzi? Nazywa się Ł'adunkowe '''u'rządzenie 'd'ryfująco-'z'''iemne, w skrucie Ł.U.D.Z. Każdy będzie chciał to mieć. (''W ogródku chłopcy rozmawiają ze zwierzętami z miasta.) '''Fineasz: Tak , rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, ale nie mogę ci przyznać racji. Dostajesz dziesięć puszek dziennie. Wierz mi, nie jesteś niedożywiony. Kto teraz? Pies. (Pies szczeka.) O tak, już wiele psów przed tobą skarżyło się na odkurzacze. Wal prosto z mostu. (Fretka gra u Jeremiasz na konsoli.) Fretka: No proszę, proszę. Idzie mi coraz lepiej! Jeremiasz: No tak, właściwie to tylko wcisnęłaś pauzę, a teraz wznowiłaś grę. (Pies Zuzi siusia na but Fretki.) Fretka: He! O nie, moje nowe buty. Jeremiasz: Ej, zły pies! To dziwne. Zuzia świetnie ją tresuje. Fretka: Jasne, to piesek Zuzi. (Fretka w kuchni czyści skarpetkę.) Fretka: No nie do wiary. (Pies zabiera Fretce buta.) Ej, to mój but. (Fretka goni psa po całym domu, ciągnąc za sobą papier ścierny.) Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka, wszystko w porządku?(Pies zamierza spuścić but w toalecie.) Fretka: Tak, tak! Hy! Wybij to sobie z głowy! He? (Fretka zauważa papier rozwieszony w całym domu i zaczyna go wrzucać do toalety, w tym czasie pies wrzuca tam jej but, Fretka spuszcza wodę.) Gdzie jest mój but? Nie, nie, nie, nie! Eheheh! (Fretka stara się odetkać toaletę i cały mokry papier tryska jej w twarz.) (W salonie) Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka, wchodzimy na trzeci poziom. Fretka? (Fretka wraca do domu.) (W ogródku Fineasz rozmawia ze zwierzętami.) Izabela: Fineasz? Fineasz: To ja. Izabela: Słuchaj, mamy 70 skarg na jakość karmy, 40 próśb o dłuższe spacery i wciąż tłumaczymy Pinkyemu czym jest telewizja. Milly: (Do Pinkyego) Zrozum, w telewizorze nie mieszkają mali ludzie. Izabela: To jak właściwie moglibyśmy wykorzystać te informacje? Fineasz: Mh? Ginger: No więc zacznijmy od chomika. Mówi, że oszaleje jeśli ktoś zaraz nie naoliwi koła w jego klatce. (Chomik wzdycha.) I co teraz? Fineasz: Wiem co zrobimy! Powiemy właścicielom, czego chcą ich pupile. Zaczynając od tego malucha. (Chomik warczy.) Przepraszam, pani. Zaczynając od tej pani. (Fretka wchodzi do ogródka i zauważą stos zwierząt.) Cześć Fretka! Fretka; Co się tutaj dzieje?! Fineasz: Zrobiliśmy zwierzako-tłumacza, później ci o nim powiem. Teraz mamy zadanie. (Dzieci odchodzą.) Za mną ludzie. Izabela: To na razie! Fretka: Zwierzako-tłumacza!Na dzisiaj mam już szczerze po dziurki w nosie głupich zwierząt. Dlaczego chcecie wiedzieć co te głupie zwierzaki mówią? Och, sama wam powiem co mówią. Jestem zwierzakiem i gryzę się po własnym zadku. Mam małą przestrzeń podczaszkową. No proszę, nie mam przeciwstawnych kciuków. Nie używam sztućców, pocę się językiem. Jestem kudłatym siedliskiem pcheł, podobnie jak wszystkie zwierzęta na tej planecie. Pies: (Przez tłumacza.) Brać ją! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Ucieka przed zwierzętami.) (Piosenka Idealny dzień) Idealny dzień! Słońce nad nami lśni, pięknie dookoła jest. Idealny dzień! Powietrze pachnie wokół nas, niech lato nigdy nie kończy się. Każdy z nas radością będzie tryskać, gdy nadejdzie znów idealny dzień. Idealny dzień. Tak... Idealny dzień! Ptaszki śpiewają, a niebo czyste jest niczym łza. Idealny dzień! Dziś wszyscy się cieszą, na zawsze niech zostanie już tak. Każdy z nas radością będzie tryskać gdy nadejdzie znów idealny dzień. Idealny dzień. Idealny dzień. Idealny dzień. (W lesie u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A zatem, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, kiedy nacisnę ten przycisk, zakończymy nieuchronnie erę samochodów, a zapoczątkujemy erę łodzi! (Dundersztyc otwiera tamę i woda wylewa się strumieniami.) (Dundersztyc odpływa w łodzi, a Pepe z powodu wielkiego prądu ucieka z klatki i płynie do łodzi Dundersztyca.) Ja kieruje! Kieruje! Zobacz tylko, płynę łodzią! Łodziuje! Haha! (Pepe dostaje się na łódź Dundersztyca.) Pepe Pan Dziobak? A jak ty... zawsze zapominam, że jesteś wodnym ssakiem. (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca w twarz.) Aaaa! (Fretka uciekając przed zwierzętami, dzwoni do mamy.) Fretka: Mamo! Zwierzęta mnie nie cierpią! Linda: Och córeczko nie bądź śmieszna, Pepe cię lubi. (Uciekając wszystkie zwierzęta Dundersztyc przypadkowo zabiera ze sobą łodzią.) Fretka: Eh! He? Zresztą już nic. (Dundersztyc walczy z Pepe na łódce pełnej zwierząt.) Dundersztyc: (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca.) Aaaa! (Pepe płynie i otwiera fosę, by woda nie zalała miasta.) Nie, tylko nie F'alonośny, '''o'dpływowy 's'ystem 'a'waryjny!(Woda wpada do fosy i omija miasto.) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! No proszę, w skrócie F.O.S.A. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem. A nich cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Fretka wraca do domu.) '''Fretka: Mamo, wróciłaś! Szybko, szybko, musisz to zobaczyć! Linda: Fretka, ale co-co gdzie? Jak!? (Fretka wchodzi do ogródka z mamą, gdzie wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba wciąż jest.) Fretka: Acha! Ho! Aż oczom nie wierzę, wszystko jeszcze tutaj jest! To właśnie to! Zbudowali zwierzako-tłumacza. Linda: Ooo, jakie to urooocze! Fretka: Chwila! Wcale że nie jest! Fineasz: Momo, zbudowaliśmy zwierzako-tłumacza! Zobacz! Fretka: Hyhy, tak! Zaraz zobaczysz, naprawdę działa! Hyhyhyhy! Fineasz: No dobra Pepe, czekaliśmy na to cały dzień. (Pepe terkocze, ale w tłumaczy słychać tylko jego terkot.) No cóż. To faktycznie nic nie znaczy. Linda: Och! Myślę, że powiedział "Jesteście najlepsi". A teraz wszyscy do domu, zrobiłam pyszną lemoniadę. (Dzieci wchodzą do domu.) Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale, ale, ale..? Ach.. (Fretka wychodzi przed dom, gdzie odwiedza ją Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka! Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Cześć! Dokąd uciekłaś? Fretka: Ja..eee? Jeremiasz: Przyniosłem ci twój but. Fretka: Och! Jeremiasz: Oj spokojnie, umyłem go. Proszę, czy mogę? (Zakłada Fretce but, a dziewczyna upada z zauroczenia.) Eu, Fretka? Jesteś cała? Fretka: Ach, mój ty książę. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2